With global development of information technology, electronic devices and products are widely used in our daily lives. Many electronic devices and products, such as notebook computers, cell phones and PADs, become popular communication tools due to their portability.
In most cases, a single electronic device can be used in several ways. For example, a PAD can be used as a display when it is connected to a host, or as a standalone device when it is disconnected from the host.
The inventors have found at least the following disadvantages in the conventional electronic device designs.
Conventionally, an electronic device cannot operate in different modes in accordance with different connection states and connection directions between its host and display. Thus, the electronic device can be used in limited scenarios, resulting in poor user experience.
In addition, the host of the electronic device is typically connected with the display via a mechanical shaft or hinge. Thus, it is inconvenient to change the angle between them or disconnect the display from the host.